Oliver turns himself in and Team Arrow pays him a visit
by marytagus
Summary: For WEEK EIGHTEEN of the Arrow Summer Rewatch, hosted bygeniewithwifi and olicityalamode! 2. WRITE/ GIF THE CELL SCENE WITH OLIVER AND FELICITY A take and adaptation of 3x17 scene: Oliver turns himself in. The team goes in to visit Oliver.


Felicity couldn't think. Her brain was refusing to work. She just wanted to take Oliver and leave, somewhere, anywhere, far away from Starling, far away from Ra's and the League. But she couldn't, Oliver would never accept it and also Captain Lance had closed all the available routes out of the city.

She was helpless, he was helpless.

"Where are you going, Oliver?"

Oliver didn't turn to face Diggle. He saw only two paths he could take, one being accepting Ra's demand and that one was out of the question; which left him with only one available path.

"The only place I can go."

A few minutes later it was all over the news "Oliver Queen turned himself in"; "The vigilante known as Arrow, responsible for the latest murder spree in Starling as walked into the Police Station offering no resistance to arrest".

Felicity couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't the only one finding this moody behavior to be strange.

"He didn't…" Laurel turn into words what they were all thinking.

How could he done such a thing? Felicity failed to see the motives, the reasons behind Oliver's action. What good did it do that an innocent man went to jail for a crime he didn't commit?

"I'm going down to the precinct. I'll call you guys as soon as I know anything." Laurel was already out the door when she issued the last words.

The minutes seemed hours while they waited for Laurel to make contact.

"Felicity, please sit down. You are making us even more anxious pacing like that."

She look at Roy fidgeting in his sit, his fingers moving nervously and she made an effort, she really made a hard effort, to sit but not moving made her own anxiety bottle down, it had no way of release and threatened to crush her so she was back to pacing less than 10 seconds passed.

Diggle's phone rang.

"Laurel"

Laurel voice sounded on the other end but Felicity couldn't make out the words.

"On our way."

Roy was already up and Felicity was walking to the door when Diggle hung up.

"Let's go."

Laurel was waiting for them outside. The crowd of reporters was impressive. Even if the Queen's had lost all their fortune and QC was now Ray's Oliver Queen was still big news, adding that to murder and him being the vigilante it was better than a gold mine for the tabloids.

"Come. I manage to pull off a ten minutes interview with Oliver but let's make it shorter don't want any reporters to get a hold on it."

They were now walking through the precinct and were greeted by Captain Lance.

Felicity consider herself a nice person but right now, in this moment she hated Captain Lance with all her strength. This man owe Oliver his life, his career.

Oliver always respected Captain Lance to the extent he allowed the Lance's to use him as a target to blame for Sara's death. The Captain himself had delivered so many blows at him. And on a death that, for one, wasn't even real and secondly wasn't his fault.

Felicity didn't buy the "I'm the one that took her on that boat trip" nonsense, Sara had made a choice, she had made a decision and the accident happen, it wasn't Oliver's fault.

She remember the times she called the Captain herself at Oliver's request warning him, tipping him off and now… She had to move to get out of there or she would punch him in the face.

Only Laurel's presence and the fact she was surrounded by cops had serve to stop her from telling him all the truth right to his face.

Diggle could tell Felicity was boiling up. And whispered to her "Oliver is the priority here Felicity."

Dig was right. Captain Lance would get what he deserved by the simple fact that without Oliver he would have to fight his own battles, follow clues he had to find and struggle for by himself; find, fight and apprehend criminals all by himself; no more special deliveries where the only work was paper work.

She took a deep breath, she was getting bitter and that didn't help. This wasn't her, she had to stop.

She walk into the interrogation room and the sight of Oliver crestfallen in cuffs made her heart skip a beat. Her previous energy, lost. It pain her to see him like this… this defeated.

Oliver watched as her eyes went from sparkling angry to almost tears as soon as she walked in and saw him. He didn't want her in there. He didn't want her in this room witnessing his last sacrifice, for her. But yet here she was, walking carefully up to him.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

He felt her hand in between his he took it, grabbing hold of it to find the strength he was starting to fell lack of.

He was doing this for them. They would all get immunity. He was doing it to get Ra's off their backs. The truth was liberating, the truth was light, and the closest he could ever get to her light. He would be in prison but he would be… they would all be free.

"Oliver…"

Felicity stopped hearing Diggle as she just took hold of Oliver's hand, the last touch they would ever get if he had his way. She was glad for the anger and the trace of fire it left on its wake in her body that was the only thing preventing her from crying and seeing her tears was the last thing Oliver would need right now.

"This is crazy."

"No it's not, Felicity. It will keep you safe."

Oliver and her safety like there wasn't his safety to consider.

"It won't keep YOU safe."

"I'll be safe from Ra's."

She wasn't all that sure. Iron Heights wasn´t exactly the hardest place to get in and out and to let prisoners escape; how hard could it be for Ra's to take Oliver from there?

"Are you sure? I'm not."

"Neither am I, Oliver." Diggle was with Felicity on Ra's ability to get anyone he wished out of Iron Heights.

He had made a decision and he couldn't go back on it anymore.

"You followed me this far. I need you to follow me just a bit further." He couldn't look at Felicity while he said this he wouldn't be able to finish the speech if he looked to her, so he looked up to Roy instead.

He felt Felicity's hand slowly evading his. Like warm water running through his fingers and like water running through his fingers he couldn't hold it anymore.

Leaving the precinct Felicity was too broken to even take notice of Lance, the police force or even the reporters. Walking was being a hard an painful enough experience and she thank Dig and Roy for helping her get out of there, for guiding her through the haze that clouded her all existence.


End file.
